


new

by qiqiqimoqimo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiqiqimoqimo/pseuds/qiqiqimoqimo
Summary: warning：有其他虚构人物
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning：有其他虚构人物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：有其他虚构人物

0  
“L,L,L,L”,我绕着L大声的喊他的名字，但是他并没有要搭理我的样子，依旧静静地在那蹲里。他的翅膀很大，把他整个人都包裹了起来，洁白的羽翼与周围云朵融入一体，要不是L到了天国以来从未离开过这个地方，我想我也是会以为这是一团调皮的云吧。  
我不了解L的过去，不知道他为什么那么的悲伤，他只是一直静静的坐在这里，和我说的的几句话也是问我有没有见过渡，他说渡是他的家人，他也来到了天国但是L找不到他。我没见过渡，不过应该是个很和蔼亲切的人吧。  
我依旧烦着L，人类就是一种很奇怪的生物，哪怕到了天国也是，无法解释的共情，会传染的悲伤。我没有家人，自打我有记忆时我就住在这，追逐着星星，追逐着月亮，这就是我平常的嬉戏。看着L我发誓我一定会帮他找到渡的。  
L大抵是被我磨的有些烦躁了，他终于张开了翅膀，然后慢慢站了起来，可能是翅膀张开时遗留的风吧，他的发丝轻轻飘动了起来，幅度很小，然后慢慢的又停留在了他的脸颊。L生的很美，就是身体有些瘦弱。  
他又问我见过渡吗，我说不出话，我不想他伤心的，只好轻轻地低下了头。我问过我的伙伴们，他们也没听说过，没有来到天国？我不敢想，不，他会在这里的。  
过了好一刻L终于开口了，他说“带我随便看看吧，我来到这里还不熟悉，也许渡到了天国以后就去了其他地方呢，说不定我会起其他地方找到他”。我抬起头来看着他，那种失落的眼神是掩饰不了的。  
我应了他，转即把自己的情绪调转到开心的模式。云朵上的两个天使飞来飞去，他们在空中的身姿是那么的灵动，脸上也挂了笑容。我向他介绍者这里的一切，有其他天使看到他们都以为他们是在为为什么事而高兴着，只有我明白我们两个的真正心情，两个悲伤的人的拙劣伪装。  
黄昏时我带L去追逐太阳，这是我第一次追着太阳飞，我从来不敢靠近的，我怕太阳会灼伤我。L静静地看着那里，那里的云被太阳染成了红色，像悬在空中的安静的火。我看着L，L看着太阳。“很温暖”“嗯很温暖”我附和他，尽管我只是感受到了热浪。  
这样的安静随着L的问题被打破“你说我拥抱着太阳会真正的死去吗”  
“啊？”我的确是被吓到了，没有回答。  
“我们走吧”  
“好”  
我们又回到了L来天国后一直蹲着的地方，L说他就是在这个地方醒来的。


	2. Chapter 2

1  
夜神月的头有点痛，他努力的睁开眼睛，一片昏暗的天空映入视野，没有云，没有鸟，只有一片灰色。他用手撑着身子虚弱的抬起头来，一簇簇干枯野草从身旁蔓延到远处不知是何方，此时的他正躺在一颗石头上，灰色的岩石与天空融为一色，更显的天空的触手可及。干枯的野草直直地立在那里，没有生气，像是被人故意插在地上的仿真模型。他扭头向另一个方向望去，是一片河流，水面上的寂静仿佛昭示着河流是由沉默堆积在一起形成的。夜神月回想上一刻自己好像已经死了，他还记得那40秒在他脑海不断转动的身影-------L，弥海砂，父亲......此时的夜神月已经意识到自己应该现在就是身处地狱。“为什么不是天堂呢？”夜神月心想，“明明自己杀得都是坏人，明明是因为我世界犯罪率才得以下降。”夜神月笑笑，原来连上帝都不理解他，觉得他做的一切都是错的。  
夜神月继续躺在那颗岩石上，望着这片不算天空的天空出神。他想着要怎样找到琉克。琉克或许还不知道夜神月已经到达了地狱。找到琉克后要怎么办呢？让琉克再帮助自己回到人间？他会吗，自己就是被他所杀死的呀？夜神月想着想着还是算了吧，身处地狱的另一种生活或许也别有一番滋味。  
“唉，我可不能在和你们一起打牌了，你们看我输的什么都不剩了，最近时运不好，等我时来运转再和你们玩。”  
“就是图个开心吗，咱们的工作那么无聊，咱们王也不知道体谅体谅我们。”  
“就是呀，你看咱们王整天呆在地狱，我们也是，除了写几个名字都没事可做。”  
“对，凡人们绝对想不到，咱们死神呀，做的尽是这种无聊的工作。”  
“要不你去和其他死神换换工作，来惩罚新来的鬼。”  
“太血腥了，我可不要。”  
“你看琉克又偷跑出去到现在还没回来，人间就是好啊。”  
“人间是好，我可不敢偷跑出去，被王知道了还不知道要怎么惩罚呢，对了你听说没，莱姆死了，在人间死的，据说是也爱上了一个人间女孩”  
“唉，和杰拉斯一样，还是这里安全，虽然有些无聊但活着总是好的”  
夜神月把他们的对话尽听在耳。但是夜神月重视的只是那句能回到人间。既然琉克能从地狱偷偷跑到人间，那么夜神月也一定有办法从地狱返回人间。只是不知道现在的夜神月说到底只是一缕魂魄，没有了肉体回到人间又能待多久？他不是死神，自然没办法像琉克那样。

在地狱的另一边有一座严肃庄重的殿堂，殿堂外面只是用一面未修饰的石头垒起来的墙环绕，墙内的一个拱形缺口就是大门，从远处看去像是古时不知道什么人留下的破烂遗迹，毫无美感可言。从门进去是一条凹凸不平的石头铺下的窄窄小路，小路的右边长满了红色的彼岸花，那种鲜红似乎是被被鲜血调制而成的颜料泼了上去而成的。小路的左边有几口枯井和几座墓碑，右边的鲜艳与左边的荒凉形成了鲜明对比。在小路的尽头是一座凉亭凉亭侧边有长长的石阶，石阶是向下通的，走过石阶才看到一座宏伟壮观的宫殿。  
此刻在殿堂上正坐着一个人，珠帘把他与空荡荡的大厅分割开来，透过烛光能看到他映在珠帘上的模糊的身影和偶尔撩拨头发的纤细手指。在他的面前是一张古朴的桌子，桌子上杂乱无章的堆满了各种文件。他正在专心的翻看着那些文件，他一直在翻看文件，四周静谧，除了页面翻过的声音再无其他。  
突然他的眼神停在了文件的某一处，大概过了2、3秒他才缓缓开口“渡，夜神月已经到达了地狱，有空把夜神月带过来吧”  
“好的，王。”回应的声音像是一位老者，仔细看却是一位银发青年，，30岁左右的样子，身姿挺拔，在他开口前他都是笔直的站在这里，像个柱子一样。  
他平淡的回应，没有震惊，仿佛他早已知道到了夜神月会来到这里。  
“渡，对于夜神月你怎么看”  
“一切听从王的安排”  
“你恨他吗”  
“不恨”  
“如果你讨厌他的话，记得说，地狱里的刑罚千千万万，或者也可以可以把他喂我的花，院子里的红色很好看。”王轻佻的说，微微上扬的嘴角像是已经想好了什么恶趣味。  
“我不恨他，也不讨厌他，他只是个选错了路的孩子，他也是...是L为数不多的朋友。”  
听到L的王哈哈大笑了起来，随即便让渡去办他的事了。  
殿堂上的王起身，他的身形与人类无异，可能只是脸庞更加俊美。他走出殿堂，向远处飞去。  
从地狱的上空俯瞰地狱，无尽的灰暗，无尽的绝望。如果伏在地上仔细听，就能听到不知道在几层地狱中传来的尖叫与哀鸣。但是，他们罪有应得。


	3. Chapter 3

2  
今夜可能会下雨，天空乌云密布的遮住了所有星星与月亮的光亮。但是从东京塔上观赏东京，一点亿点的灯光亮着。霓虹灯下的喧嚣，白炽灯下的安静，微黄的灯光是浪漫，闪烁的、花花绿绿的灯光是激情。  
“小白，被其他天使看到你现在和我站在一起，他们会怎么想？”黑西服的这位窃笑着，翅膀呼扇呼扇的丝毫不害怕会引来其他人的目光。  
“我亲爱的王，要是被其他死神看到地狱的王正和天国的大天使站在一起，他们会怎么看”  
“那我就告诉那他们，天国的大天使已经随我堕落了”  
“那我要是随你到地狱，你这个王的位置，可不可以也让我当当。”说着这位白色天使Pure的手却勾向了王的下巴。王面对他的挑衅非但不恼，还有点琢磨不透的笑。  
“好啊，到时候地狱的事务都交给你打理，也让我清闲清闲。”  
不知道什么时候他们的话语间多了几分暧昧，王的双手环绕着他，眉目间的深情，如此近距离的接触。桃红的脸，不断扩散的情愫。  
王用翅膀把他们包裹起来，让人看不透黑色羽翼下两人的激吻。  
王抱着他飞向森林的某一处平坦的地方，夜晚这片地还算干燥，浓密而且柔软的小草整整齐齐的长在这里犹如地毯。草上的喘息声飘散在风里，看来今夜注定不平静。

L现在正在看电视。其实我们已经在这里生活了好几个月了，按照人类的时间。  
在这期间电视上播的最多的就是那个唤作Kira的神秘男人，我问L认识他吗，L点点头，他的乖巧不禁让我对那个唤作Kira 的男人更加好奇。  
我不明白人间、天国、地狱有什么不同，我听说地狱里的恶魔有的以前是天使，我听说人间有些人的阴险狡诈比恶魔还要可怕，我听说有些天使想要在人间生活...  
对人间，我其实是没什么想法的，无论天国还是人间或者地狱对我来说都只是可以住就行。来到人间我只是想和L一起，是他让我的心有了不一样的感觉，比以往更加的暖更加的柔软，这可能就是那些天使所说的家人的羁绊。L就是我的家人，我再次强调了一遍。  
L他很少有什么情绪的，有时我想给他找个医生看看他的脑部控制感情的部位是不是坏掉了。  
我们在人间时人类是看不到我们的，他们也听不到我们。我们也有个小本子和地狱的那些魔鬼一样，不过是记录善良的人的，有人说的大难不死其实是我们记下他们的名字延长他们的生命。  
“Kira已经确定死亡...”电视里播报着。  
我看了看L，从他的神情中看不出什么，对他来说，只有渡是最重要的吧我想。

现在是凌晨2点，Pure正躺在王的臂弯里。  
“Demon,你为什么对那个人类那么感兴趣？”  
“因为曾经我遇到个人类，Beyond，他是个很有趣的人。”  
“这和他有什么关系？当你把他从天国要走的时候，我真的以为那位呀是你在人间的小情人。”  
“我只爱你你不知道吗。”Demon轻咬了他一口，尖尖的牙齿在他的耳朵上留下个浅红色的印记。

凌晨4点，天上终于开始下雨了，一直在云上的我其实看着雨从天上落下来还挺有趣的。风声、雷声、雨打在地上急匆匆的啪嗒啪嗒声。

雨已经冲洗掉了草地的余温，只有被压弯的草可以看得出这里曾今有人来过。

“你知道怎么去地狱吗？”L问我。  
我真的不知道，我又陷入了无法帮助L的自责之中。  
突然我听到另一个房间窗户被打开的声音，我跑去看，居然是地狱的王。其实我并没有真正见过王，只是从其他天使私下里收藏的画册中见过。God说要我们以他为耻，其实我们都明白God也学会了口是心非。因为王太过美丽，私下看他的画册也不奇怪。  
“L呢？”王问我。  
尽管王很美，我不知道美丽的面孔下藏得是什么心，我害怕他会伤害L，弱弱的回答他“我不知道。”我想保护L，却抑制不住自己的恐惧，无法理直气壮说我不知道L在哪里。  
L慢慢的走过来，站在我的身前，他努力挺直腰身还是比王矮了一个头。  
“夜神月在我那里，你要见他吗？”  
“不见。”L回答，语气中似乎多了份冰冷。  
“渡也在。”  
听到这里，L的表情终于有了变化，像是绝望中出现了曙光，像是洪流中抓住了一块浮板。  
“见。”L的话语中多了一份坚定。  
不管哪里我都想陪着L，我拉了拉L的衣角，眼泪在眼眶中打转，我希望L能带我一起去。虽然我们认识的时间很短，但L对我来说已经是不可或缺的人。无论L是欢笑还是泪流，我只想陪着他。有时候缘分就是很难说，相处多年的人可能形同陌路，相处很短的人也可能如影随形。我喜欢L，喜欢他的一切一切。


	4. Chapter 4

3  
夜神月见到渡的时候是有些惊讶的，但是以夜神月的演技当然不会表现出来。作为渡和L死亡的间接凶手，再见渡时夜神毫不慌张，人间的经历早已经磨砺了他，如果他想进军演艺圈，奥斯卡影帝他当之无愧。  
夜神月平静的站着，其实身体早已做好了防御的准备。  
“Light,王想见你。”渡先开口了。  
夜神月还不知道渡口中的王是谁，地狱的王？夜神月暗暗地想。听渡的话，那位王和渡应该很熟。自渡和L的离开到夜神月的心脏麻痹也不过是几个月的时间。几个月，也可以改变很多。  
月答应了他随后便随渡去了王的殿堂。  
夜神月来的时候观察四周，发现进入殿堂的路只有这一条小路。仔细看花里面有白色的骨头，阴森森的花也仿佛在注视着自己。左边墓碑上的字已经看不清，隐隐约约的能看到其中一个墓碑上刻着一个字母B。夜神月没多想继续跟着渡向前走。王应该是一位高傲的人，每一位来见他的只能从这不平的小路走过。  
到达殿堂时王还没有回来，渡让夜神月等待着。夜神月看到案台上的文件想仔细看看被渡制止了。  
夜神月环顾四周，大堂内的布置尽收眼底，简约的让人忘记的了这是王的居所。

我现在正与L和王一起飞往地狱。  
王说L很像他的一位故友，Beyond，L认识的，那位朋友很特别，王很喜欢他。  
王说Beyond很倔强，王想帮助他但是他拒绝了。  
王说Beyond也是被夜神月杀死的，和L与渡一样。  
王说Beyond现在已经魂飞魄散了，因为没有什么值得存在下去了。  
王说Beyond告诉王他讨厌L和渡，但是王知道Beyond在说谎。  
王还说王已经观察渡和L很久了，自打王认识Beyond那么久。  
一路上都是王在说话，L沉默不语。  
L伤心的时候眼神会不由自主的向下看，现在的他就是这样。  
过了好一会我们终于到达目的地了，碰到路上的死神，从他们的眼神中可以看到惊讶，从他们的表情和举止中看到的还是毕恭毕敬。  
渡和夜神月已经在殿堂里了，L见到渡时，L的那种惊喜的表情我想在L的生活中也很难见到吧。渡拥抱L时的微笑面孔慈祥了我的整个心，看到L轻轻耸动的肩膀，我明白L的眼泪意味着什么。  
夜神月厌恶的表情昭然在脸上。  
王安静的看着这一切，无聊的拨弄头发。  
“L”王终于开口了“我带你来不是做善事让你和渡团聚，我很欣赏你，留下来为我工作吧。”  
L看了看渡，渡看着L。L点头答应了。  
我看着L，想着天国和地狱有什么不同，有L的地方才是我想留下来的地方。  
想想我是什么时候开始喜欢L的?  
是第一次看到他时眼神由希望到空洞的瞬间?  
是他打起精神笑起来的伪装？  
是他对无辜人的怜悯？  
是我了解他的天才头脑、宠辱不惊、偶尔散漫、一直温柔......？  
是和他生活的这些天的感情？  
是这些吗？是，都是。  
L是个善良的、敏感的、智商有点高的普通人。  
我呢？或许不只是爱着L，还隐藏了叛逆与冒险，厌恶了循规蹈矩，想尝试了人生百态。  
曾经偷看禁书的时候看到一个病叫做‘邦妮和克莱德症’，我很欣赏他们的冒险与不羁。随王下来的天使，我厌恶他们却又羡慕他们。  
God说我们与光明为伴，自当心系天下，不能为了一己私欲犯下“罪孽”。有时我不明白那些为什么要被称为罪孽。  
了解夜神月的时候我也迷茫了，法律整治不了的坏人应当有谁来整治？死神们喜欢这些坏人，他们像看斗蛐蛐一样看着人类；天使们对此感到痛心却又把他们丢给了人间秩序；可是人类啊也有能力有限的时候。  
我给王说我也想留下，王笑着点点头，他的笑更像是获得战利品的笑，一直与God不合的他看到God一方的人来自当觉得又赢了God一回。


	5. Chapter 5

4  
L和月负责惩治新人的工作，他们有没有说谎L和月一眼就能看出来，这倒也轻松了王整治官吏的事务。  
在此之前我从未了解原来有那么多的刑罚，当原本的恶人受刑时我会觉得地狱才是公正的法官。  
王说我不机灵就让我先跟着渡工作，一叠叠的文件，密密麻麻的文字记述这他们的生前。他们有自杀的有他杀的。其中有一个女孩为了给父亲报仇亲手杀死了仇人然后被判了死刑，我很同情她。

“L，你明明知道我就是Kira，为什么最后还帮我擦脚。”  
“我本以为你会放弃Kira的身份。”  
夜神月没有说话。  
L说“月君是个很聪明的人，也很会伪装。但是面具下的月有时会像一个坦诚的孩子，你会害怕，会想要安抚，同时也会袒露真言。”L看向夜神月，夜神月继续沉默。  
“我好喜欢L。”“L对不起，对不起，对不起。”以前的L在深夜中不知听了多少声对不起，但是有一句喜欢不也很满足么。  
L停顿了一下，有太多感情的人是不适合有好的记忆力的。“当时我赌你不会杀了我，但是我赌错了。”  
L面无表情的说着这一切，夜神月继续沉默。  
夜神月当然不会告诉LL死后夜神月给L修了块清净的墓地，每天都放着最新鲜的L喜欢的甜食，夜神月也不会告诉L夜神月留了L的一点骨灰随身携带着思念着L，夜神月更不会告诉LL死后夜神月哭的撕心裂肺不是演出来的。月爱着L，却也葬送了L。

我看着文件中的人物的生前----misa,为情自杀。

地狱里吵闹着“我要见月，他一定在这里，琉克是不会骗我的。”  
两个死神面面相觑，随后探讨着要不要禀报夜神月大人。  
misa依旧在吵闹着，过来一个死神索性直接割掉了misa的舌头，鲜血咕噜咕噜的从misa的嘴中流出。  
这两个死神惊恐地看着地上的那一团肉。“夜神月大人知道了怎么办？”  
“把她扔到18层，那里恶鬼多，死活随她，咱们别找那么多麻烦。”  
“可是......”其中一个死神欲言又止，终究还是害怕夜神月大人知道后他们都不好过。  
“你看不出来L大人才是夜神月大人最关心的人吗？”这位死神不屑的说。“别给他们两位大人找麻烦。”  
那位死神拎着misa向18层飞去，然后随手扔下了misa。  
18层有多冷呢，misa连心都冷了下去。  
18层的管事死神在门口捡到了misa，“又是那些臭死神不想管乱丢新鬼”她埋怨道。这位死神的名字叫做Asa,她看着misa翻了个白眼，才来的新鬼都是这样刑罚才上一点都半死不活的。她揪起misa的衣领把她扔进去然后关上了18层的门。  
门外面是地狱，门里面是地狱。  
misa被摔到了地上后又艰难的坐起来，双手抱着自己，瑟瑟发抖。Asa看着misa楚楚可怜也不免有些同情，不过来这里的哪里有什么好人。

门前这个地方很少有鬼们来，他们不像死神那样不需要吃东西补充能量，资源的争夺便成了这里的常态。曾今有新鬼们想逃跑，可是翻不过墙、打不开门，最后成了在这里狩猎的老鬼们的腹中餐。最后大家都明白在18层到处晃荡着活的久的可能性还比较大。最后活着的运气好的话还能谋上一个差职，运气不好的的就只能一直在这里直至完全消失。Asa无聊的时候会在上空看着他们的斗争，这里更像是一片草原，强者是狮子，弱者是羚羊，不过当羚羊有了一个小群体时又成为了狮子。当狮子成为半死神时，他知道怎么把自己经受过的痛苦千百倍的施加在鬼身上。Asa不愿意称呼他们为死神，尽管他们是同事。Asa觉得他们更加的阴险狡诈，人族实际上是最可怕的一族。

misa一直坐在那里，倒也没有鬼们看到。  
Asa上下打量这misa，突然觉得这个女孩有点面熟。  
Asa问misa叫什么名字，是犯了什么恶来到这里。  
misa用手指写了“夜神月”三个字。  
夜神月？Asa脑中飞快的转着，突然一惊。“你是misa？”  
misa点点头。  
Asa旋即愤怒的揪起misa狠狠的摔在地上。“莱姆就是因为你才死。”  
Asa声嘶力竭着“杰拉斯是因你而死，莱姆姐姐也是因你而死，你才是恶鬼，最该死的是你。”  
经这一摔misa已经站不起来了。“杀了你也难解我心头之恨。”Asa继续咆哮着。  
misa在地上抽动着，鲜血已经浸湿了她的衣衫，曾经的活泼少女如今只如一只臭虫。她已经心灰意冷，没有了以前时的嚣张，莱姆再也不会来救她，月也不会。以前的她揍人也好，杀人也罢，有莱姆惯着；幼稚也好，成熟也罢，有月君宠着，可她现在，什么都不是。  
misa的眼神渐渐黯淡了下去，月君，会想起她吗？


	6. Chapter 6

4.5  
我现在开始怀疑是否能接受这里的生活，死神们告诉我不要对那些恶鬼们产生同情，可是每当听到那他们的撕心裂肺我确实有过难过，肉体上的疼痛通过观感似乎也可是传播，我不敢直视他们。此时的我，应该是个很恶心的人吧。他们引诱我，以他们的痛苦为筹码求我。死神们看着他们，无动于衷；Light看着他们，满脸厌恶；我，不敢看着他们。有时候我思考如果人类知道他们作恶多端死后会受尽痛苦，在人间的他们还会这样吗?有些人成为了天使却也是碌碌无为日复一日，等待他们的只是无尽时空。他们为什么生活？

下班后我在漫无目地的闲逛，自从到了这我确实没有怎么走过，现在只想找一个我没有到过的地方的独自清静的待着，看着苍穹，感受着微风，学着他人放空自我，我真的是应该休息了。但是一时间我仿佛失去了自我，各种思维凌乱的交叉在一起，胡思乱想我的脑袋真的要炸了。我不知道了我在为了什么？是L？是自己？欲望是什么？感情又是什么？所有的一切好像都可以可有可无。我在这里渺沧海之一粟。可能我是病了吧，思想生病了我该用什么良药去治愈呢？

我不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，也不知道醒来的时间是什么？习惯性的醒来时用手先遮一下阳光，适应一下亮。可是这里那有什么亮。

“王，我想离开这里。”我想去寻找一些东西，一些具体是什么我也不了解的东西。  
王没有说什么直接同意了。这大概也是王的一种魅力吧。

走之前我向L道别，其实我是内疚的，原来爱也会离别呀。在云上遇到L，随L到人间再到这里，再到L在这里我不知到哪里。  
L同样也没说什么，他说我会找到答案的。  
答案？答案在哪里呢？我在寻找什么答案呢?找什么？去哪里找？怎么找？我不明白自己在想什么，心灵和大脑果真时两中截然不同的东西。  
有时候我觉得L和Prue大天使很像，可能温柔的人都带有那种温柔的气质吧。Light有点像王，也不像。

从L那里离开的时候我看到一个死神气喘吁吁的跑过来。他和我随便打了一个招呼就又匆匆跑去了。除了渡和Light是很少有死神来这里的，我有点担心L。随后便冲上去询问那位死神是L出了什么事吗。他上气不接下气说不是L大人，他具体说了什么我没有太听清，只要L没什么事就好了。  
“那我先去禀报L大人了。”  
“嗯好。”目光指向他跑着的方向，不知道下次什么时候看到L。


	7. Chapter 7

5  
L站在窗边看着初雪，雪花一片一片的转动着、飞舞着，最终飘落在马路上、屋顶上、花坛上、树上、行人花花绿绿的雨伞上。一个个六边形的精灵伴随着神的旨意来到人间，抚摸大地的伤口，治愈被伤害的万物。银装素裹的世界向人们诉说着美好，只有土里的人知道白色厚被下世界的晦涩。  
L转过身望向夜神月，此时夜神月正在看卷宗，温和的灯光照在卷宗上，不知道在冰冷的牢房里的犯人能否感受到这唯一一丝温暖。夜神月的右手旁的半杯咖啡似乎已经冷下来了，咖啡旁边的方糖和牛奶还满满当当的躺在哪里。沉浸时的夜神月的斯文模样让人不忍心去打扰，怕破坏了这份平静的美好。  
夜神月察觉到L的眼神，看了下时间便停下了手中的工作。手边椅子上时夜神月的外套--一个棕色的西服。自从工作后夜神月总是这样，在别人看来永远是西装革履的绅士。夜神月把西服拿过去披在了L的身上，永远的蓝裤白T，永远不喜欢穿袜子。“别着凉。”夜神月轻声说道。  
此时渡应该已经到华米兹之家了，梅罗离开后家里的孩子们总是有点高兴不起来。misa也跟着一起去了，misa喜欢孩子，总是口无遮拦的对旁人说要和月有好多孩子。月惯着他，L也不说什么。  
L很瘦，披衣服时的轻微触碰让夜神月也不免心疼。  
“要吃点什么吗？”夜神月很自然的说出了这句话，说完确又有了悔意。能关心别人的夜神月确实让夜神月自己不适应。  
“月君会做饭吗?”L问道。  
夜神月回想自己在学校上烹饪课的时候，便问L想吃什么？  
“蛋糕。”  
“......”  
冰箱里塞着各式各样的糕点与糖果。夜神月在这份花花绿绿的甜中找到了一份朴素的拉面，拉面下边有一些配料，可能是渡放的，也可能是misa放的。夜神月把他们拿到厨房，厨房里干干净净好像许久都没用过了。洗锅、烧水、煮面，L看着夜神月不知怎么的出了神。  
“L”月的一声喊叫吧L从出神中拉回。面已经做好了，夜神月把面端过来，L乖巧的坐在餐桌前。  
“月君的手艺挺好。”  
夜神月听到这里不知道该说什么。说“如果你愿意，我可以天天为你做吗？”，不，夜神月做不到，连喜欢都深藏在心里并想着埋葬喜欢的人是说不出这样的、像承诺一般的话。夜神月有时想如果夜神月不是夜神月，L也不是L，或许他们能成为很好的伴...朋友的。

L吃完后夜神月把碗筷拿去洗，L也曾想过两人生活在一起生活的场景。做饭，洗碗就这样平平淡淡。在华米兹的时候，L有许多的弟弟们，他们尊敬他，崇拜这个博学聪明的大哥哥，特别是梅罗和尼亚。梅罗不服输，总想着有一天能超越L。梅罗喜欢被夸奖被崇拜的感觉，L真心喜欢这两个弟弟。或许有一天月和L下一个渡--华米兹的大家长。

时针迅速的转动着，房子里的两个人却还未入睡。一个在这间房，一个在那间房，一堵墙的距离好像很远很远很远。辗转反侧并不能促进睡眠，到能使人更加的清醒。L起身走向了客厅，客厅里的电视只是个摆件，L几乎没有打开过。凌晨的电视节目少之又少，L漫无目的的切换着电视频道。  
夜神月也从房间里走出，他本来只是想找一片安眠药熬过今夜的，不过被客厅里的光亮吸引过了。  
“为什么不开声音。”夜神月问道。  
“只是随便看看消磨时间。”  
夜神月没有再问，也坐在了沙发上。夜神月与L的间隔像是一条银河。夜神月厌恶这种氛围，压抑自己的情感其实不是一件容易的事。  
L播到一个影视剧便没有再切换，L是不喜欢看电视的，今天果真是奇怪的一天，L心想。但是这是偶然吗？L的眼神变化了一下，便注视在电视屏幕上了。  
“我们大名鼎鼎的侦探也喜欢看这种类型的电视剧？”  
对于夜神月突然地发问，L楞一下。L没有太关注电视节目，眼神在电视上，心已经飞到旁边的人了。只见电视上写着电视剧的名字《queer as folk》，L没看过这部剧，不过看到屏幕上炽热的动作也没有切换。  
“月君不喜欢吗？”  
夜神月此时好想把L抱在怀里，像屏幕上的剧情一样，两具身体的深入交流。  
“不喜欢。”夜神月说道。  
“哦，工口月君看腻了吗？”  
夜神月一阵羞红。脱光衣服在沙发上，在床上，在浴室中，在落地窗旁边，尽情的释放，尽情的享受。从眼睛到嘴唇，从耳垂到腹肌，从上到下，感受每一寸肌肤，聆听每一声呼吸。夜神月的想法有时也很简单。  
“早点睡吧。”夜神月没有回答，转身便向卧室走去。  
L关掉了电视，从冰箱里拿出一大盒方糖。无聊的时候就垒垒方糖，这是小时候渡对他说的，不过垒方糖的习惯延续至今，无论他是以怎样的心情。  
L用方糖摆出了“あい”，又把他们扫进了垃圾桶。  
窗外的高楼仍旧有亮光，奋斗的人们一定很期待天亮，期待阳光洒在办公桌上的感觉。  
屋内的夜神月还未入睡，漆黑从地板顺着墙蔓延到天花板上，再从吊灯上滴落在床上，滴落在夜神月的上方。  
L起身去冲了杯咖啡，有点苦涩，今晚就看飘雪吧。


	8. Chapter 8

6  
外边的雪依旧在下，L在煮咖啡，其实这是他第一次自己煮咖啡。  
夜神月从房间里走出来，睡眼惺忪，大抵是昨天也没有休息好。  
“月君起来了就去洗漱吧。”L没有看向夜神月。  
这种光景很少见，夜神月没说什么只是去洗漱了。  
桌子上放着1杯咖啡，少见的没有方糖和牛奶。L坐在那里，表情很惬意的样子。  
夜神月端起另一杯咖啡，明显的酒味。   
“波本威士忌，月喜欢吗？”L喝着咖啡，刻意的砸了砸嘴。  
月把咖啡一饮而尽，把咖啡杯重重的落在桌子上。  
“咖啡很好喝，再来一杯螺丝起子就更棒了。”夜神月扭头向房间走去。  
L不知道自己为什么要这样做，是报复吗？L放下了咖啡，一夜没睡咖啡带来的效果的确也不是很好。

叮铃铃、叮铃铃，客厅里的电话响个不停。  
被吵醒的L有些烦躁，但还是拖着身子去接电话。  
“你怎么那么久才接电话？”电话的那头的misa气呼呼。“月君呢？我给月君打电话怎么没人接？”  
L把电话拿去给月，L没有敲门，夜神月的房间也没有锁门。  
夜神月坐地板上，面朝着那扇拉上窗帘的窗户，身体倚着床，从喉咙里传来被压制过的声音，模模糊糊的还能听见“L。”L注意到月抽动的胳膊便关门离开了。  
“月君还没醒，说不定已经死了。”L说道。  
“L，龙崎，旱树哥哥，求你了，快去喊醒月君”misa向L撒娇道。“这有个舞会，别人都有舞伴，我想让月君陪我。”  
“那你一个小时后再打给他，被人唤醒的魔鬼可不会感激那个人。”  
“.....”

L挂掉电话后，夜神月刚才的场景在L的脑海中迟迟不散去。  
看惯了罪犯的那套说辞，对于谎言和伪装一举戳穿是再简单不过的事了，即使对方的伪装更加的高明...两个人，还是朝夕相处了么久的人，心意怎么会不明白。只是，不愿意承认，罢了。  
L打开了电脑，在搜索栏刚输入了g又删掉了，合上了电脑。  
L仰坐在椅子上，注视着天花板，情感果真是世界上最难解开的谜题。

夜神月现在躺在地板上，刚才自己的动作想必L一定看到了吧，不过成年人的欲望心照不宣。只不过夜神月的幻想对象是L。  
夜神月也曾疑惑自己为何会变成这样，以前对于那些异性伴侣他没有拒绝，也没有从心里完全接受，仔细来想就像是完成gal里的必须任务。  
作为misa的男朋友，他们之间的肢体接触以及繁衍行为是自然而然的，却又不自然。  
夜神月有些苦涩，自己操控了世界那么久，没想到一直以来都是自己被世界操控了，人类终究是抵不过，神？一声声的kami接踵而至撞进夜神月的脑子里，有些声音让人如沐春风，那是虔诚；有些声音则令人翻江倒海，如那些只为敛财的大耳猪们；还有些声音，他们不过是跟风的呼喊----随波逐流。一只有思想的蜉蝣在撼动大树，一群没思想的蜉蝣在旁边站着叫好。夜神月笑了，笑的很大声.....

十二月也是残忍的一月，室外的冷风凛凛冻住了人烟，室内的斑驳点点遮住了思想。

【猫的故事：（这是我很喜欢的一部小说里的，和黑色小本本没有半毛钱的关系，只是在回想那部小说ps:尼古丁万岁）  
在东京街头有两只小猫，一只叫kk,另一只叫cc。  
kk是那条街的霸主，长得好看打架也很厉害。他总是叼着小鱼干给cc“瞧，我多厉害。”这些小鱼干有些是kk自己找到的，有些是打架夺来的，也有些是人类给的。  
cc是只胆小的小猫咪，它享受着kk的小鱼干，慢悠悠慢悠悠的嚼。经常有别的猫在kk不在的时候抢它的小鱼干，它死守着但每次都敌不过他们的攻击。  
那天它筋疲力尽的败倒在十几双利爪下，等kk回来，满身伤痕的它笑呵呵对kk说，“瞧，这是我的万圣节妆容。”  
kk都知道，“你的化妆技术真不错。”  
cc笑着喵喵喵的蹭向kk。  
晚上的时候有人在地上看到两只猫，好像已经死了。】

门把手转动着，是misa回来了。


End file.
